


New World

by Arathina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathina/pseuds/Arathina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arathina have had her friend make a portal to any planet to help her in the war on Azeroth, but end up on oblivious earth. oh yeah and no way back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bad day, Arathina had lost half of her troops, the burning legion was going to reach Stormwind and finally destroy Azeroth." Commander we need reinforcements, we have only half our troops left. The legion will brake through soon if we can stop them here and now." Sargent Belaira said deep worry in her soft voice.

> "We have to hold out longer there is noth....ing  we can, wait send for Jaina Proudmoore" Arathina commanded she had a plan.
> 
> "Yes sir" Belaira said Running to the communication orbs.

With in minutes Jaina Proudmoore was there, she was cut up and brushed," Yes what do you need Dalaran is under attack. My mages can last much longer." She said with a firm voice. Jaina looked tired like she hasn't slept in weeks, which may be true the Burning legion has been on a relentless attack. The horde were the first to fall bet the Alliance held strong. Even as Darnassas fell, the remained strong.

> "I need you to teleport me to Agria." Arathina says too commanding which was not a good effect on her. Jaina still agreed. She has never heard od Agria and doesn't know where it is.
> 
> "OK do you know where it is or what it is by, I need to know so I can us the focusing iris to find it." she told Jaina what astro formation it was closest to and Jaina began to start the ritual." ok I have found it I see structures, i'll send you too a forest close to what looks like a army camp." Arathina nodded.
> 
> "Commander would you like me to accompany you" Belaira asked walking up to them. Arathina told her no but promoted her to lieutenant" thank you sir I am honored"
> 
> "You have earned it, you have fought by my side for years but now you must lead in my absents" She gave her a half hearted smile and gave her a light sealed dagger, it read 'keep closed to your heart'
> 
> "its ready hurry up I can only hold for a few more seconds" She yelled as Arathina ran over and jumped through the portal.
> 
> * * *

 

When she finally was out of the portal she was in a forest, Jaina had told her there was a army camp near here.

> "Ok, I need to find that camp. Agria's promise was to help Azeroth whenever they could so now I need to find one of the cities." she said to herself looking for the camp still.

She wandered for hours and began to het a little hungry so she pulled out some of her bread she had in her pack. It was getting dark and she set up a tent for the night. it was hard for her to sleep, she had forgot what a peaceful night was like, back on Azeroth demons were always flooding the planet, and killing any and all living things. When she did sleep she had nightmares where all of the people were killed and they kept her alive, they tortured her, until she passed out. In the dream when she passed out she awoke. her breathing was quick and deep. She hardly got any sleep, so when the sun was sneaking over the horizon she was up, but not ready for the day. 

She continued to look around for the camp it took hours until she found anybody, the first person she saw was a young boy with black hair. He was sitting next to a boulder and had his head in his hands. As she started to walk to him he yelled" Jason go away I told Percy because Annabeth made me, I know he hate me but I hade to, it would be worse If he found out from Annabeth." When he look up he jumped seeing it wasn't Jason he was about run when she use a power on him to daze him so she could talk. When he could see again she held him and asked" do you know where the closest army camp is?"

> He looked at her seeing if she was a monster then he saw a giant sword on her back it shined with light, he hated it. He say her green eyes, blond hair, and her perfect body. he knew if Percy saw her he would fall for her. So he did what he thought was best he lied." the camp is just down that path"
> 
> When he said that she was angry," how dare you lie to me I just walked down that path, do you take me for a fool, when I reach Agria's high council I will make you pay for this treachery." she yell a commanding voice.
> 
> "This is not Agria this is New York, what is Agria." after he said this horror was all over her face. She let go and fell to her knees.
> 
> She started to cry even though she had just attacked him she tried to comfort her he asked her where she came from" Azeroth I'm from Azeroth I n-need to ge-tt back, can you h-help me please." she was sobbing he told here he never heard of Azeroth she began to cry even more. "The whole planet is coming down the Burning legion has attacked us and we are loosing millions a day, I was sent to go to Agria to get reinforcements but I have no way to get back the planet was surly fall." Nico sat next to here and told her she was on earth a planet ruled by gods and one of the gods was his parent. When she heard that she jumped up and grabbed Ashbringer, gods on Azeroth are terrible beings who feed off of chaos and destructions. All intelligent beings are from the titans. God and titans are the opposite on Azeroth and earth.
> 
> She told him see was a child of the titian and the gods are terrible beings and he must be slain, he pull his sword out and make skeleton warriors appear, he yelled back" the titans are evil and should stay locked up in the planet she looked bewildered
> 
> "the titans don't get locked up in planets only the old gods get locked up." she yelled back Then Nico stabbed his sword into the ground
> 
> "wait you're saying the your titans are your parents and they try to make balance to the world and your 'old gods' want chaos and destruction," she nodded and he continued" and my gods want balance and Titians want chaos and destruction, I think my gods are like your Titans." she put her sword back
> 
> "interesting" was all she said as she was told about his god," they all sound the same of my titans like each one is the same with different names. do you think its possible that they are the same and they go to every planet to lock up the titans or 'old gods'"
> 
> "its possible" the sat in silence for a second then Jason came running from out of the woods yelling at Nico.
> 
> "what the hell di... hello who is your friend" he said eying Arathina.
> 
> "I don't know we where about to just kill each other like a minute ago. wait I don't even know you name" he said looking right at her
> 
> " oh I'm Arathina" she answered  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

After explaining well everything that's happening on Azeroth she draws to the conclusion that there is no saving her home. She also realizes that what can she do here. She has only been in battle her whole life. Earth is so different, Stromwind always had quest to be done, but here she would surely be lost. Then Nico shot up an idea she can fight with the demigods, she didn't if she could do anything else so she agreed.

 

> "Then its settled you will work at Camp Half-Blood" Jason said "Now lets get going so you can meet the whole camp" She shot a glance at Nico, he just shook his head.
> 
> "Ok, I'm in no rush" she said "I'm not fond of being around large crowds." she was just like Nico.
> 
> "You two will be friends then" Jason said look at her and Nico. "but you still need to meet some people."

* * *

When they reached the camp the first person the saw was Piper, she was with one of her sisters. when she saw Jason she run up and gave him a nice hug and kiss. Then she looked at the girl next to him "who is she, friend of yours?" he was caught off guard then "I'm kidding I know you would never cheat on me, but really who is she?" she asked.

> "oh um her name is Arathina, she's a alien. She was sorta sent to the wrong planet." this startled Piper, she looked at her with confusion then back at Jason.
> 
> "Really, who is she." she asked again not truly believing his answer.
> 
> "she really is an 'alien'" Nico said Piper believed it from nico because he doesn't really joke at all.
> 
>  "wow. why is she here, she looks human" piper said " or is it some alien technology.
> 
> " no. nothing like that. on my planet I'm also called a "human" but there are many races on Azeroth, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, orcs, undead, troll,and many more. We share the planet. well more like choose side and try to take it for ourselves."
> 
> "So why are you here?" Jason explain everything and told here that she can make it back ever she has to live out her life here." we should introduce her to the rest of the camp she needs friends if she is going to survive her."
> 
> " well I was commander of an army fighting off a whole legion who want to destroy the universe." she said so proudly " but now im nothing. I don't know what I can do."
> 
> " well by the looks of you you have armor made of metal and a giant sword, so Im guessing that will work out fine here we all have melee weapons" Jason said
> 
> " really. you have warriors and paladins here id love to meet them." arathina said a  little happier.
> 
> " whats a paladin? we have warriors sure, but no paladins." nico said and then " are they back on your planets"
> 
> "yeah im a paladin my mentor was Uther he was the first" she said with all her hopes gone " oh yeah and paladins are people who are warriors but can use the power
> 
> of the light." 
> 
> "sorry about all the questions but what is 'the light' " nico said looking up at her.
> 
> "now you are worried about asking to many questions, yeah percy told me about how you followed him around and asked her a lot of annoying things" Jason said and nico blushed.
> 
> "its fine its like our protector it guilds us and if we are pure it lets use use it either to attack or protect ourselves" She answered "who is percy"
> 
> " your world is very complicated no wonder so many races want it for themselves." piper said
> 
> They reached a clearing and there was the whole camp s **ta** ing and watching Chiron talk about some issue. when all of the sudden he asked who Arathina was she was standing behind them so it looked like an attack.in seconds 10 campers attacked her, she snapped and she gleamed with light with her sword in hand she was ready to fight she. one of the campers swings and completely missed Arathina take the advantage and instead of killing knocks him out cold with the blunt of her sword. One camper gets a good strike in right through her stomach. Arathina falls to the ground Jason and nico come to her side. They look at her her hand starts to glow  and her wound is completely healed, even will could not do anything like that. she stands up and says " well one perk of being a paladin"


	3. Satra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arathina's best friend Satra is sent from Azeroth To see if she is fine and to infirm her that They are holding the line.

After the little misunderstanding she healed all the campers she harmed, she felt bad so she blessed them. Later she was going to stay in the big house because most camper were still wary of her. The next day she walked to see Nico or Jason, but she ran into a boy named Percy Jackson. "oh your the girl from yesterday, hehe most campers are steering away form you." she bowed her head " hey its fine I'm not afraid of you"

> "So they are afraid of me, I was only protecting myself" she proclaimed "and if I wanted them dead the would be, I healed them didn't I"
> 
> " yeah but people her hold grudges" he said " but if you want them to forgive you, you have to well show them you can be forgiven"
> 
> "well I'll try" she says "do you know where nico is?"
> 
> "try his cabin" he answered "or the lake"
> 
> "ok thanks" she said great fully "bye"
> 
> "bye"

She went to find Nico, he was the only one she really liked and could talk too. She really wanted her friend satra with her, she was a druid. Satra was defending Darnasses when it fell and she retreated to Stormwind. Satra was a very close friend, once she save Arathina's life from a fel guard. The thing was she could be dead and Arathina cant do anything to help her.

* * *

> "Belaira we need to check up on Arathina she should have arrive by now" Jaina Proudmoore " we should send someone to help her if she is in trouble"
> 
> "that would be wise we should send satra she is her friend" Commander Belaira said " can you make a new portal"
> 
> "Yeah I can" Jaina replied " we must summon her first"

After satra was summon she was informed about her quest, and she was glad to take it" so when do I head off"

> "now" Jaina said opening the portal pushing her inside "bye good luck"

When she reach 'Agria' she was in the same spot as Arathina was when she first ported there, Arathina got lost, but Satra was a druid and had a link to forest and woodland creatures so when she wanted to find someone she would ask the forest. She found a bird and asked him where Arathina was he offered to she the was. She agreed and turned into a bird and followed him to a camp. When she was flying over she saw her down sitting next to a raven haired boy. Satra was a night Elf it might be weird if she just popped down and frankly she didn't care she dropped right in front of her returning to her elf form. Arathina jumped and Nico had his sword at her throat. "nico this is satra" he lowered his sword and she hugged her. " Satra did jaina send you" she nodded

> " yes right now we are doing fine on Azeroth Hyjal is fine they are holding the legion back. We think the aspects are holding the best but we still need reinforcements so how is it going along" satra asked
> 
> " well this is the wrong planet and there is no way back, we are stuck here." she replied " and it looks like your stuck here too, im so sorry"
> 
> " you are sure there is no way back" satra asked
> 
> "yes this planet doesn't have mages or portals" she tell her

Satra was sad but there was nothing she could do. So she excepted that this will probably be her new home.   


End file.
